


"Your Wife's in Labor"

by packa9inch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x9, Angst, M/M, Secrets, caring Lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packa9inch/pseuds/packa9inch
Summary: Based off the scene in 4x9 when Mandy tells Mickey svet is having the baby, but this time she presses him harder to go see his kid, and it brings back bad memories about how he was conceived and Ian and Mickey can't take it anymore, but Mandy had no idea what happened and she finally finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wished the scene would have went, it's a lil angsty but I promise nothing too bad. Also this is my first fic where Lip isn't an asshole I'm surprised I wrote this

"You're not gunna go be with her?"

"Hell no I got work"

Mickey said it like it was obvious he wasn't going to go, and everyone else in the room knew why, except nobody told Mandy about all the shit her dad put Ian and Mickey through.

"It's not the babies fault you guys are a shit show"

"It's not my fault the bitch got knocked up"

If she knew how the bitch actually did get knocked up, she would have never let the next words leave her mouth.

"And you say you're not like Dad"  
She knew that would trigger Mickey, and she was right, it sure as fuck did.

Mickey slammed his fork onto the counter causing everyone in the room to jump

"You don't know shit Mandy stay the FUCK out of it." He said as he pushed passed her.

Mandy just scoffed, unfazed by him and went on  
"What I do know is that your wife is in-"

Ian finally cut her off

"Mandy!"

She had never heard him yell at her. Never. But the thought of Mickeys whore wife who he fucked in front of him, having his baby, made him sick. The image burns in his head and he cant stop himself from thinking it was his fault.

"Oh so now that you two are a 'couple' now or whatever you're just gunna agree with everything he says?"

Ian lowered his voice and tried to collect himself

"Just drop it"

He knows it's not Mandy's fault, he knows she just wants Mickey to do the right thing, but him and Mickey just really need her to shut the fuck up about the baby.

Mandy looked at Ian appalled. She didnt get how he would be so fine with Mickey just leaving his son like Frank did to him.

Mandy started again, with anger in her voice as she pressed Mickey to see his kid. Lip could see the damage in Mickey and Ians faces, like everytime they heard the word "baby" they got stabbed in the chest, and he couldn't take seeing Ian like that anymore.

"Mandy jesus fuck just fucking drop it!"

Mickey shot up from the table he was sitting at with Ian and threw himself upstairs with a stomp in every step. Ian followed him whispering "fuck" under his breath as he chased after him. The pain was written all over their faces and Mandy could finally see it, but she was still left in the dark. She had no idea what made made them so upset.

She turned to Lip

"Am I fucking missing something?"

Lip kept quiet, not knowing if he was allowed to tell mandy or not. He knew Ian wouldn't mind her knowing, but he couldn't speak for Mickey, and he didn't want to make that mistake.

Mandy waited for him to say something but he wouldn't budge.

She muttered "fucking asshole" just loud enough for him to hear, before turning to go upstairs before Lip stopped her

"Mandy stop! Look, just dont go up there, leave them"

"I'm not gunna sit here like some bitch while you of all people know something about my family that I dont. So either tell me what's going on or i'll find out myself"

Lip stopped for a minute, he knew if he didn't tell her she would ask them, she was a persistent fucker.

"Fine"

He paused before going on and Mandy just stared and waited

"When me and Ian went to that group home, Terry was supposed to be on some run with your brothers, so Mickey let Ian stay there. Terry came home, saw them fucking, beat the shit out of them and called Svetlana. He made her 'fuck the gay out of him' while Ian watched... I guess it really fucked them up"

Mandy had no words. She stared with her eyes glued to the floor like she couldn't bring herself to look at anything else. She knew her dad was an asshole, but she had no he put Mickey and Ian through that.

She finally muttered out "Jesus fuck" before Ian came back downstairs. She turned around and hugged him tight like her life depended on it.

"Im so sorry"

Ian looked at lip and gave him a "she knows?" look.

Lip shrugged and nodded

"its ok. Just- just dont say anything to Mickey ok?"

She shook her head "yes" with tears in her eyes.

Mickey finally came down stairs with his face stained from tears. He was usually good at hiding it, but not this time. He sat on the table with Ian and Mandy, and nothing was said about the baby as they ate their pancakes in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it comments and kudos appreciated :)) I wrote something rlllllly fluffy about the convo Ian and Mickey had when Mickey stormed upstairs, so stay tuned for that I'll post it soon.


End file.
